Hogwarts and Camp Half-BloodCamp Jupiter SWITCHED!
by TheReader'sLog
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Ginny Weasly wake up suddenly in the forest in Camp Half-Blood. On the other side, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and Piper Mclean find themselves inside the Dark Forest near the Hogwarts Castle. How will each side figure out how to survive in each others world? And How will they get back home?
1. People With The Orange Shirts

**Hey All! It's The Reader here! And thanks for clicking on my story and deciding to read it! ^-^**

 **Anyways, I'm just here to tell you that all the charaters belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, the original makers of the characters.**

 **Percy: HEY! READER!**

 **Me: Huh?! *Shocked* P-PERCY?!**

 **Percy: WHAT'S WITH THIS SCRIPT?! AND WHO'S THIS HARRY POTTER GUY?!**

 ***Harry comes into the room***

 **Harry: Did someone say my name?**

 **Me: ...*cough* emm...MOVING ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Percy: HEY! WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I'M NOT DON-**

 **Me: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Harry woke up in a forest and looked around. _"Where am I? I thought I fell asleep in the the castle.."_ Around of him was his friends. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Ginny Weasly. (Even though Ginny was more than a friend..hehe... **Harry: HEY! READER! Me: Hehe...sorry)**

He blinked and ajusted his glassess and checked his surrounding as his friends started to wake up. The forest around them seemed to move and speak when the wind started to blow. "Harry?" Ginny said behind him "where are we?" He turned and walked over to her quickly. "Ginny!" He said, "Are you okay? And I don't know where we are..." Ginny pulled a leaf out of her hair and threw it on to the ground and stood up. Ron and Hermione got up too, Hermione looking confused and fixing her robes, while Ron was continuesly patting his hair down. It had been a few minutes as they looked around then suddenly, they heard yelling and voices. Each of them took out their wands and were ready to throw spells at their apponents. All four of them went back-to-back in a circle wands at the ready. The yelling and voices became closer and closer, soon they could see the shadow's of the people coming. "STUPIFY!" Ginny yelled and a red light ejected from her wand. Harry turned and saw a boy with black hair, a bronze sword, an orange shirt that read, _Camp Half-Blood,_ and ripped jeans on the ground from Ginny's spell. Soon more people with orange shirts came and surrounded them. They were clearly out numbered but the strange thing was, they didn't have wands but they had swords and other weapons. He looked around and grabbed Ginny's hand protectivly. "PERCY!" someone yelled and pushed through the crowd. A girl emerged and stared at the boy on the ground, her eyes widened. She had blond hair, a small belt with a dagger at her side, boots, shorts, and the same orange T-shirt. "WHAT?!...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" the girl screamed at them. "WAIT!" Hermione yelled sudenly, "We're good people here. We just don't know where we are and we need help getting back to Hogwarts." Some people started to mutter and most looked confused. The spell on Percy had wore off and he was now back to normal. He looked around confused, as the blond haired girl ran to him and helped him up. She shot Harry a death look with those grey eyes that seemed deadly. He sighed and fixed his glasses and put his wand back into his pocket. _"This"_ he thought, _"is going to be interesting..."_

 **Sorry if this chapter was short! ^_^ And there was a problem with my computer ;-; So if you guys saw the last chapter, that had like nothing on it, was because of my computer was weird and I thought I uploaded this chapter so here it is! (Again sorry ^_^)**

 **-TheReader'sLog**


	2. The Four-post Beds

**Hello again! And welcome back to the next chapter! _ I know that the last story was a bit strange and that I had trouble publishing the story but...I fixed all the problems and I am now making a new chapter! YAY:D**

 ***Harry and Jason come into the room arguing***

 **Me: Huh? Jason? Harry?**

 **Harry: This dumbhead says he can fly WITHOUT a broomstick *shakes his head***

 **Jason: Cause, I CAN!**

 **Me:...Umm...wanna help me with the opening?**

 ***Jason and Harry still arguing***

 **Jason: Reader doesn't own any of the characters...**

 **Harry: And they all belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**

 **Me: Great! Now we can let the readers start the story?**

 **Both: Fine...**

 **Me: FINALLY!**

 **Piper's POV**

Piper woke up in a bed unlike her own at camp. She stared at it strangley and sat up rubbing her head. She was sitting in a four-post bead that had red drapes on them. _"Where am I?"_ she thought to herself as she looked around seeing Annabeth Chase, sleeping in the same bed. She got up and explored her area; her kaporis knife at the ready. The place was neatly decorated with red walls, giant pictures of people, drapes, chairs, trunks, and more four-post beds. She travled down the stairs and peeked though a door. There were kids her age, or younger in the room, studing, reading, laughing or just sleeping on chairs near a campfire in the middle of the room. She closed the door and went back to Annabeth, who was slowly waking up from her sumber. "Piper?" Annabeth groaned rubbing her eyes and sat up. "Annabeth!" Piper said and walked towards her, as Annabeth got up and looked around the area that they were in. "Where are we?" Annabeth asked and Piper shrugged her shoulders. Piper helped Annabeth get out of the bed and they creeped to the door and peaked outside. The people Piper saw were still there. She looked up and jumped a bit, there was Jason and Percy doing the same thing. She was about to say something to them but suddenly a loud bell noise startled them and she ended up falling to the ground accidently pulling Annabeth to the ground with her making loud _THUMP_ noise. None of the students noticed and just walked out of the red room. Piper got up and brushed herself off and made sure there wasn't anyone in the room. "Well then.." she said finally after some silence and a grin on her face, "let's go explore a bit shall we?"

 **Hey guys! Im so sorry that I haven't been active on here...I know, but here is a short chapter for you guys!! I promise that I'll come with new chapers soon! Love you all,** **-TheReadersLog**


	3. A New Perfect Friend

**Hello! Ahaha..Lets pretend I wasn't missing for a long period of time. Well here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jason: Okay um Reader? What is this place called Hogwerts, or whatever its called? And why can't I just not for once be hit in the head? Please?**

 **Me: Sorry Jason! It's all apart of the script!**

 **Jason: Why me though?**

 **Me: Just do what you came for please?**

 **Jason: Fine! Reader doesn't own any of the characters in this story! They all belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

 _This part of the story before Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason get transfered to Hogwarts_

Ginny walked next to Harry, her wand still in hand just in case they were attacked. She didn't want to take any chances with these people even if they seemed friendly.

"So..," someone suddely said, "were do you come from?" Ginny turned to face a girl with chocolate brown hair braided and a feather in her hair as well. Her eye color..well she couldn't really tell if they were brown or blue or green, they seemed to change color every few seconds. and it seemed like every bit of her seemed perfect, the way she talked, her face expression too. Ginny was even tempted to reach out to see if he had make-up on. And did she mention her voice? It seemed shoothing enough to make her want to do anything. Ginny shook her head again as she almost dropped her wand in thought.

"Hello?" the girl said again and waved her hand infront of her face, "You okay in there?" Ginny shook her head

"Yea sorry, just lost in thought" The girl smiled and laughed.

"Well my name is Piper, the daughter of Aphrodie. What about you?" Ginny tried to reach out for Harry's hand but she could see that he was bussy fussing with another guy with blond hair and electric blue eyes with glasses, something about flying.

"Oh..My name is Ginny Weasley. Im in the house of Gryffindor." Piper seemed puzzled by this, has she never been to Hogwarts? Was she even apart of a house in the matter? They walked on either way and started to chat a bit. _"Maybe I can make more friends here."_ She said to herself and walked on. If she looked closely, she could see other teenagers running at them and also..is that a guy on a horse or a horse on a guy? When they got closer, she say it was neither. It was a horse man and this time, she did grab Harry's hand in shock. Piper looked at her and laughed slightly.

"Don't worry," she said, "that's Chiron. He's our camp leader here besides Mr. D. he also won't hurt you. Chiron is a friendly creature here in Camp Half-Blood" With that, she motioned her to follow her again and when they got there, Ginny did nothing but gasp.

 **Hey all! It's Reader here! Thank you guys so so much for all o the support on this story! I'm happy alot of people really like this plot line! I can't wait to write the next chapter soon! I'm going to try and post the new chapter on 6/19/18 if not a day or two later! Well for now, logging out! -TheReadersLog**


	4. UPDATE!

**Heyo! It's Reader here!** **And also...IM SO SO SORRYYYYYYY!! School has come up do alot of things have been going on -w- I hope you all are enjoying the series to far!! And again so so sooo sorry! I'll try and post the new chapter this weekend (-) for now logging out :)**

 **-TheReadersLog**


End file.
